Elrios Online
by ElStar4Ever
Summary: Elrios Online, a game where it was made to replicate the real world of Elrios, only make it more magical, more fantasy. Join the Elgang on their adventure, when the world famous game suddenly turns into a battle of life and death! And did I mention the crazed killer running around the game? (If you can think of a better name, please put it in the reviews!)


**Hi guys! This is my newest fanfiction, as you can tell. For all you _Heartless _lovers, I do have a bunch of chapters ready, but I'm too lazy to post. I shall post soon, I promise. Thanks! Anyways, I'll shut up and let you enjoy this story.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Classes<strong>

**Elsword:** Lord Knight (17)

**Aisha:** Elemental Master (16)

**Rena: **Grand Archer (17)

**Raven: **Blade Master (18)

**Eve: **Code: Battle Seraph (16)

**Chung: **Tactical Trooper (17)

**Ara: **Asura (16)

**Elesis: **Grand Master (18)

**Add:** Lunatic Psyker (17)

_**Note: **Some characters are not appearing in the story till later on._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Eve's POV**

The ringing of the school bell pierced the teacher's lecture abruptly. Thank the El Lady. He had been rambling on engineering for the last half hour, and in addition to it not making sense, it wasn't in the slightest way correct.

I stuffed my papers and books into my bag, eager to leave. Engineering was my favorite class, but not with a substitute teacher that didn't know anything about engineering.

Elsword snored softly on the desk next to me. He looked real peaceful, even though he was drooling onto his textbook. I grabbed my shabbiest pencil and poked him in the arm.

"Elsword, wake up. School's over." I said, poking him repeatedly as I spoke.

"Huh?" He murmured. "What?" Elsword slowly fell back to sleep.

I sighed. I would have to play the homework card.

"Elsword. Didn't you hear? Professor said that if you were the last one to leave, you'd get extra homework."

It worked. He snapped awake immediately. "Shit!" He quickly stuffed everything in his backpack, crumpling his notes and homework. "Got to go!" He dashed out of the room. I followed, a small smile drawn across my face.

!

I shut my locker, listening for the usual _click _that told me my locker was indeed locked. A few years ago there were no locks due to budget cuts, so there was a locker thief on the loose. When the press heard the news they immediately gobbled it up, and sharing it to the public. The capitol had to sacrifice a couple hundred thousand to upgrade the school's security system in order to not get the school shut down. The locker thief was never caught, and since it happened to our seniors, the locker thief could still be here at this school today. So 30% of the school, 25% of it being the seniors, always were careful to make sure their lockers were shut, because I heard the thief actually got away with some pretty cool things. I grabbed my bag, which was much lighter now, and headed out to the courtyard.

I stepped out onto the courtyard, and immediately heard a small buzzing in my backpack that indicated someone had just texted me. I pulled out my phone.

**_Aisha has just sent you a text message.  
><em>**

_**Aisha: **Hey Eve! We already left school campus, Rena had to go to the supermarket and I had to rush to do part-time at ElBucks. I'm already five minutes late. ^-^; Anyways, Raven had extra homework, Chung had an after school club, and Elsword just wanted to go home. So we agreed to meet at El Cafe on Elrios Online at three thirty. Okay? Got to go, manager's calling. See ya soon!_

I quickly texted back._  
><em>

_**Eve:** __Okay then. I have computer duty today anyways. See you later!_

I stashed my phone back in my backpack and headed back inside the school.

Room 417, Room 417. I headed down the 400 hallway. It was true. I had computer duty, which just means repairing broken computers, but it wasn't hard. I was a pure computer genius, so I usually got through 30 or 40 in fifteen through twenty minutes. It was usually just a small problem, like a minor virus or a bug. There were hardly ever any serious problems, and I would know. I was the best. They always handed me the big issues. There was only one other that had computer skills that were even close to mine. But he was a senior and was rarely seen on campus. Very few knew anything about him and everyone said that he was crazy.

He was a computer genius of course, and a mechanical one too, same as me. He also had white hair, although mine tended to be called silver. No one knew his name except the principle. He had crazed pink/light purple eyes, and in his school uniform, he looked like a mad scientist/professor. People called him Prof. when they exchanged information about him.

Anyways, I swung open the door and a teacher came to me at once.

"Eve, you are three minutes late."

"I'm sorry, I was finding my friends to tell them that I had duty today, but turns out they were busy too." I explained.

She ran a hair through her messy auburn hair, which was tied into a bun. "Yes, yes I understand. I forgot, you have regular lives outside of here too. Well, we have one cart we need you to fix, twenty computers, and one serious problem. #713. It was attacked by a massive invasion of virus, bugs, and lags uncontrollably."

"Okay."

After about forty-five minutes, I had finished the cart and twenty computers and had tackled the issue ten minutes ago. Turns out the user had downloaded many non-school related things and a mountain of bugs came with them, which then let viruses enter nonstop. I deleted all the downloads, cleared the software, and inserted a new memory chip. (**I dunno the first thing about fixing computers! T_T**) That cleared all bugs and 70% of viruses. The bugs caused to lag, so since it was gone, the lagging stopped. The other viruses were minor ones, so I finished my assignment in fifty-five minutes.

!

I opened the door, inhaling the familiar scent of home. I had the urge to throw my stuff on the floor and sleep on it, since Elsword said that my floor was clean enough to eat off of. It did look like someone with serious OCD lived in here. But I clean up nicely and Rena always tidies up when she visits, so it wasn't hard. Instead I did everything in order neatly. Put shoes on the shoe rack near the door. Put backpack next to my desk. Hang jacket up in closet. Take out gaming clothes, which were simply pajama shorts, a T-Shirt, and comfortable hoodie. It looked like my regular pjs, except my T-Shirt had _Naruto _on it. Take a shower and dress in gaming clothes. Eat leftover take-out Chinese food from yesterday. Wash and leave the plates to dry.

I took out my phone and checked the time. 3:25. Five more minutes. My phone buzzed.

_**Aisha has just sent you a text message.**_

_**Aisha: **Hey Eve! I just finished shift. Logging in to Elrios Online right now. Can't believe it's only the fourth day since Elrios Online has come out. Whoever made this is a genius. They managed to replicate Elrios into a virtual reality game and made it more magical. It's great. Well, I'll see you there. Just wanted to text you to alert you to log in NOW.  
><em>

I pulled my NerveGear out and laid down onto the bed, sliding the machine down to cover my eyes. The time blinked in the upper right corner. 3:29. I waited for it to turn to 3:30.

"Link Start!"


End file.
